Naruto Fights a Shark
by dooppoop
Summary: dont hate, appreciate. This is A CRACKFIC. DON'T EXPECT SUBSTANCE OR REAL STORY.


_**No substance, do not attempt to find meaning, and if you feel like wasting time to hate, fire at will.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any of it's characters, if I did, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, or Choji wouldn't exist and Naruto would one, not be so annoying, and two, BE THE MAIN CHARACTER, instead of everyone else around him.**_

**Naruto Fights a Shark**

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the Ramen store when all of a sudden, Sasuke popped out of no where and says, "Kakashi-sensei needs us at the ninja academy… oh, your buying ramen, get me some creamy chicken." He then jumped onto the nearest rooftop and disappeared.

Naruto and Sakura ignored his request and only bought for themselves then went to the ninja academy to meet their sensei. Sasuke was a little annoyed at their selfishness, but didn't say anything. The four (Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura) stood there for several minutes while Sakura and Naruto finished there noodles and then finally Kakashi said "There is a disturbance in the forest, and I have volunteered you three to take care of it."

Sasuke grunted at the sound of it and said "What kind of disturbance?"

Kakashi replied "I dunno, I'm going on a two day vacation, its up to you guys to figure this out."

Naruto almost scolded there sensei but a quick glance from Sasuke stopped him and he just said "Well what are we waiting for, lets get to the forest."

Kakashi left and the three went to the forest to investigate. There, the kids stood on guard once they heard a lady scream. They jumped to the tree tops and began searching for the disturbance. After a while, they got tired and rested on a large tree for a few minutes. Then, all of a sudden, they heard a crunch, and felt the tree tilting. They jumped on to the next one over and watched the tree fall. Then, another crunch, and this continued for about ten trees until Naruto decided to jump down to earth and see what was going on. When he touched down, he gazed in awe. It was a shark swimming through the air like it was water.

At the sound of Naruto feet hitting the ground, the shark turned to Naruto and charged, but before it could swallow the paralyzed Naruto, Sasuke jumped down and latched onto the fin, then turned it to the left. The two sailed toward a tree, but before the collision, the shark stopped short and released Sasuke into the tree.

"Sasuke!!!" yelled Sakura, but she knew she was the most useless character besides Choji, the fat kid and therefore held on to the tree branch for dear life.

Naruto was snapped out of his awe when he heard Sakura's yell and realized Sasuke had been knocked out from the collision and stood on guard. The shark turned to Naruto again and began to charge. Naruto pulled out his shuriken. He threw them at the shark, but the shark simply swallowed them and continued his charge, and before he could dodge, Naruto had the weight of the closing motion of a shark's mouth on his hands and feet as he held the shark's mouth open with his body.

"I'm going to stop you, you abomination of the laws of nature, believe it!" screamed Naruto.

Sakura then threw shuriken at the floating fish and cut into its back which oozed out cartilage and blood. The shark was now especially mad and dropped Naruto, and then it turned to the tree she was clinging to and broke it down. Sakura helplessly fell to the ground and got knocked out, but before the shark could consume her tiny girl body, Naruto threw 5 of his shuriken into the shark and then shadow cloned into 10 Narutoes. Then those ten threw 5 shuriken.

The shark was now covered in 55 shuriken and even more enraged. He charged to the closest Naruto, but before he could devour him, a fireball came and roasted the fish. The Narutoes looked towards its origin and saw Sasuke standing there arrogantly.

Before he complained mindlessly, the two ran to Sakura who was in the fetal position under a branch of the fallen tree she had been clinging to. The three got up and noticed the blood and gore of the screaming women not to far away. The three then left the forest and decided to let some wolfs eat the mess and returned to the ramen shop to eat.


End file.
